Ravana, the demon king
by Ruby L'amour
Summary: Mary, a biologist, is part of an expedition on an alien planet. There they meet predators whose leader kidnapped her. (Based on Ramayana)


**So this is my first fanfic in English.**

**Please don't be too hard on me because of the language.**

**By the way, I am still seaching a beta reader for grammar and such stuff, because I don't know anyone who speaks perfectly english.**

**I would be happy if someone can help me with that.**

**The first chapter is more or less an introduction.**

**Have fun while reading. =)**

* * *

Mallika looks at me with her big amber collored eyes. "Mom, are you telling me a story before I sleep?"

I smiled and sat down beside her. "Umm... let me think about it..."

While I was thinking about a story I remembered an adventure which I had 12 years ago on a distand planet.

"Baby girl, I remember an adventure I had many years ago." I smile and caress her forehead.

Again she loocked at me with these eyes which reminded me so much to her father.

"Tell me mommy!" She asked impatiently.

"Alright, when this happened I was only 23 jears old ..."

12 years ago:

The sky was colored red orange and pricked himself with the lush green plants of the jungle below me. Finally we made it to the alien Planet which was infinitely far away from earth.

Now we fly over a gigant turquoise shimmering river in which our spaceship was reflected. I looked into the sky and saw two more planets. One was similar to the moon, the other to saturn. Both glowed orange from the sunset.

A few minutes later we landed. So this should be our home for the next 14 years.

My husband Henry, a crew of 247 other people and I were sent to this planet to find another habitable planet as a substitute for earth.

This was the first trip in history that people had made to an Earth-like planet. Still, I was leaning against the large windows of the sleeping compartment, which presented a breathtaking view of our new home.

Now we were finally arrived.  
"Mary! There you are! "

I turned around and saw my husband Herny.

He quickly walked over and hugged me. "Time to eat." he whispered in my ear.

I turned around and gave him a kiss. "Then let's go"

When we arrived at the canteen, we sat down to some colleagues near a window. It was already dark outside.  
I wouldn't had noticed that until Maik, an other crew member told us that there are strange lights outside.

After a few minutes we came to the conclusion that it was from another species. Until today people never had contact with aliens. Now the time had come.

At first we were happy about it. But already a few days later, we thought otherwise.

They were brutal, and we were their prey. This made it impossible for us to go out side.

They had a size of about eight feet and two inches, had green-brown reptilian skin and wore armor and a mask. We called them predators, some even called them demons. One of them had a strange sign on his mask, apparently the leader. This told me my Husband, because I wasn't outside until now.  
However, we wouldn't give up this planet. They were only five, we were now 237 and want to fight for the planet.

About two months later, they had obviously lost interest in us. So we could get out.

At one morning, it was still dark, I went out alone to investigate the foreign area because I can't sleep.

Strange plant wrap around giant trees. Sounds of strange animals broke out from the deep of the forest and water was splashing. It was steep terrain and very hot. For me, it was the first time that I was outside. So I went there with my flashlight and climbed the mountain. I must have walking around for several hours because the sun was rising already.

Now I saw a ledge with a big waterfall. Once there, I sat down and looked at the sunrise. That was probably the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Far away I could see our spaceship.

Suddenly there were strange movements near me. It looked like the jungle would move. I jumped up and reached into my pocket, but quickly realized that I had forgotten my gun. Fearfully I looked at that thing that seemed to approach. I fell to the ground.  
A few inches away from me it stopped and materialized. It was one of the predators. He had a strange sign on his mask - the leader of the predators. He leaned over and roared at me. I kept my hand protectively in front of my face, adrenaline rushing through my veins and my heart almost stopped beating. I thought that would be the end.

But instead of killing me, I only heard a very strange laugh. He apparently found it amusing to scare me. That made me angry. I grabbed a branch which was in my near and attacked him.

A very bad idea. How could I come up with the stupid idea to attack him with a branch.

He grabbed my wrist so that I let fall the branch and then he threw me against the nearest tree. I stood up immediately.  
He came up to me and wanted to get me, but I dodged.

I tried to run away, but he quickly grabbed me and threw me on the ledge.

Face contorted with pain I sat up, and looked down the ledge. It was definitely too high to jump down but on the other hand, he would kill me if i didn't. So I decided to jump.

That was the most painful experience that I ever had. I hit some trees which cushion the fall. I have already had numerous cut wounds and suddenly everything went black around me.


End file.
